


Irish Fire

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the prompt: “You like how I fuck you?“Written for the Imagines Blog





	Irish Fire

\- “Becky...”  
\- You can’t help the noise you make when she pushes you down on the bed  
\- You’ve been doing this a while  
\- It’s still hot as hell   
\- She still dominates you  
\- She doesn’t need to even ask  
\- You’d submit for her anyway  
\- She knows  
\- She’ll be gentle with you anyway  
\- Well....  
\- Almost gentle anyway  
\- You can’t help the way you move back on the bed  
\- Spread your legs for her  
\- She smirks  
\- “Good Lass...”  
\- Her accent is thicker when she’s aroused  
\- You love it  
\- She teases you  
\- Kissing you  
\- Making you wait  
\- She’s slow to touch  
\- To stroke you  
\- Her smirk clear even as she plays with you  
\- Plays with your breasts  
\- Smirking when you gasp  
\- Arching to her touch  
\- She moves her hand lower  
\- Her lips close around your left breast  
\- Teasing the nipple  
\- Then she mirrors what she did  
\- Her fingers are firm against you  
\- Teasing your clit  
\- You can’t help panting  
\- “Fuck.... Becky...”  
\- She smirks  
\- She waits  
\- “Becky... please....”  
\- She smirks again  
\- Pushes two fingers into you  
\- Her pace is firm but slow  
\- She works her way up slowly  
\- “BECKY!”  
\- You can’t help fisting your hands into the sheets  
\- You buck to her fingers  
\- “Mmm, you like that Lass?”  
\- She’s teasing you  
\- **“You like how I fuck you?”**  
\- “Yes... fuck yes...”  
\- She lets you cum  
\- She’s not that mean  
\- Although she’s amused when you fall back on the bed panting  
\- “Jesus Lass, you submit so good...”


End file.
